


Mint Pillowcase

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Intersex!Kelas Parmak, M/M, Massage, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Kelas keeps a certain item hidden under their pillow. Elim happens to find it one morning, and devises a plan...





	Mint Pillowcase

**Author's Note:**

> for note - i hc kelas as having the cardassian version of clitoromegaly + a cardassian intersex hormone condition, and refer to their "clitoris" as a _prUt_ rather than a _vit_ for this reason.

The shower was already running by the time Elim Garak had woken up enough to appreciate the fact that his partner, Kelas Parmak, was not in his bed. This was not a state of affairs he particularly enjoyed - had he had his own way, neither he nor Kelas would leave the bed for several days - and the fact that it was a work day and therefore time for another potentially bureaucratic slog in the office just made the feeling worse. He groaned aloud, as if there was someone to listen, and rolled over into the space where Kelas normally was, unwilling to get up just yet. The scent-taste of his partner surrounded him, and he breathed deep, drinking in the scent. It wasn’t very strong, however - Kelas must’ve been in the shower for quite some time by now - and Elim gathered the pillow close, trying to get as much of the home-scent as possible-

_ Oh? _

As Elim moved the pillow,  _ something  _ moved beneath it. Elim did this little ritual of moving into Kelas’ space fairly frequently, so the appearance of a brand new  _ something _ hidden under the pillow was intriguing to say the least. With the tips of his fingers, Elim stopped the thing from rolling down the back of the bed and pulled it out - and almost laughed when he saw what he’d retrieved. There were many things Elim did not associate with Kelas Parmak, and sex toys counted for exactly ten of them - and yet here one sat, bright turquoise and spherical. Elim recognized it immediately as a  _ menv’vrall,  _ a personal massager popular when he was a young man, and if he pressed it just so…

The sphere sprung into vibrating life just as Kelas exited the shower. There was a brief awkward moment where Kelas looked between the toy and Elim’s smug face, before Kelas shook their head with an embarrassed smile, and proceeded to flatly ignore it.

“Kelas,” Elim said in a sing-song voice, clicking the little vibrating ball off. “Would you like to explain what this is?”

“Not particularly.” Kelas stuck their nose in the dresser, looking for clothes. “You already know what it is.”

“A  _ menv’vrall _ .” Elim pretended to inspect it closely. “I didn’t know they still made them. ”

“They’re still rather popular, and they work well. Especially with that scale oil of ours.” 

“Should I be jealous? All the  _ fun _ you could have with this little thing…”

“I’m very fond of the fun I do have. With both of you, in different ways. So unless you too can vibrate with some force…”

“Unfortunately not. But I bet we can have all sorts of fun _ with _ this now that I know it exists…”

Whilst Kelas’ back was turned, Elim very suddenly had a devious idea. With a click to the vibrating ball, Elim used all the stealth skills he’d learnt during his previous occupation to sneak up on Kelas, and press the vibrating toy to the sensitive spot just above Kelas’ tailbone. The effect was instantaneous - Kelas’ back arched, their head fell back, and a very quiet ‘oh!’ left their lips, before Kelas regained control of their body, and gave Elim a withering glare.

_ “Elim.” _

“I’m sorry, my dear.” Turning the toy off for the time being, Elim gathered the smaller Cardassian in his arms, and pressed a kiss in apology to their slightly flushed neckridge. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Hmm.” Kelas allowed Elim to place several butterfly kisses to their neckridge, before indicating for Elim to stop. “Perhaps we can have fun with the  _ menv’vrall…  _ later.”

“Not now?” Elim rested his chin on Kelas' shoulder, and allowed his hands to wander below the waist. Kelas laughed, and pushed him away.

“ _ Later _ . I have  _ work _ ,” Kelas removed themself from Elim’s lecherous embrace with as much haughty dignity as they could muster. “And so do you.  _ ss’lei _ . Restrain your lecherous wanderings, you old dragon.”

Elim laughed, as Kelas all but flounced out of the bedroom to get ready for the day. Elim did have his ‘lecherous wanderings’ restrained by the time he himself got to work, but he didn’t get rid of them entirely - rather, he placed them on the backburner, and kept them warm until he got home. He did not immediately broach the subject when Kelas got home, rather couching his desire in flirtation and metaphor. Kelas returned the banter in kind, eyes sparkling in good humour, clearly knowing what Elim was after but pretending not to just so that Elim had to chase to get what he wanted. It was only when the dinner dishes were cleared and the last of the dessert finished that Elim finally made his move, and Kelas happily welcomed his embrace.

“I was wondering when you’d make a move.” Kelas giggled after they’d exchanged a few kisses. “I was half-tempted to straddle you halfway through dessert so you’d get a move on.”

“And you called  _ me  _ lecherous.” Elim nipped at Kelas’ lower lip. “So  _ impatient _ .”

“Hush.” Kelas kissed him quiet. “Too many words - I’d prefer you to be kissing me. And then...”

“And then,” Elim paused to nip at the swollen third scale on Kelas’ neckridge. “We can have some fun with that  _ menv’vrall  _ of yours.”

Kelas laughed. “You’re still thinking about that old thing?”

“I haven’t  _ stopped  _ thinking about it.” Reverently, Elim rubbed his knuckles on the sensitive skin of Kelas’ back, feeling it swell and flush beneath his hand. “Using it on you, seeing you use it on yourself…”

“And here I was thinking I’d have to convince you out of taking me up on the kitchen cabinets.” Kelas hissed a little as Elim found exactly the right spot to press. “Some time in bed with the  _ menv’vrall  _ sounds much better.”

“Oh, I will have you there eventually.” Elim murmured, pressing one last kiss to Kelas’ neck before pulling away. “But for now, our bed will be just  _ perfect. _ ”

Elim had placed the  _ menv’vrall  _ back where he had found it, under Kelas’ pillow, and so it was easy for Kelas to strip off on the way, flop onto the bed, under the duvet and reach back for it as if they’d done this one hundred times before. They squirmed, eager and waiting, as Elim took a more leisurely gait, and took time to take his clothes off and fold them neatly. Of course, Elim was covertly admiring the needy, wanting Kelas, as he was always wont to do, but it was always fun to see just how patient Kelas could be.

“Elim.” Kelas finally groaned, as Elim carefully pretended to fold his socks. “I know what you’re doing. Get over here, please. Before I throw a pillow at you.”

Elim laughed, and grinned at the impatient doctor lying on the bed. Abandoning all pretense of folding socks, he joined Kelas naked on the bed, immediately pulling them closer for more kisses. Scale against scale, they writhed and bit and kissed and murmured soothing nothings to each other, warm and comfortable under the duvet, with mutual desire warming each other’s scales to heated blackness.

“Kelas,” Elim gasped against Kelas’ lips, the final ‘s’ catching into a hiss. “Let me please you.  _ Please _ .”

“Here…” Kelas pressed the  _ menv’vrell  _ into Elim’s palm, before rolling over onto their stomach. “Straddle me - let me tell you how I like it.”

“So  _ bossy _ .” Elim grinned, as he settled himself astride Kelas’ legs, the duvet bunching back to reveal Kelas’ back and arse to the evening air. “I like this side of you. Where’’s the oil?”

“Bedside table.” Kelas lay their head on a pillow, and got comfortable. “Slick it across my shoulders, if you’d please - then just roll the  _ menv’vrell _ beneath your palm.”

The oil was a favourite of both of them - a minty concoction that Elim had brought home one day from the market that they both used for both their solo sessions and their love making. The pleasant scent tucked itself into all the crevices of his  _ so’c  _ as he massaged it into Kelas’ pliant back, infusing his bones with a heavy kind of heat. The  _ menv’vrell  _ sprung to life with a click, and Elim could see exactly why Kelas loved it so - as soon as Elim had run it once across their back, Kelas was literally putty in his hands.

“Ah-  _ ah-  _ a little lower-” Kelas squirmed and hummed quite pleasurably against the sheets. “Small circles, that’s-  _ that’s-  _ oh-”

“Good?” Elim pressed the toy a little harder into Kelas’ shoulder, and was rewarded with a strong, happy hiss.

“Yes-  _ stars _ , yes- you have  _ no  _ idea how much I’ve wanted this- how I’ve  _ fantasized- _ ”

“I can’t believe you never told me.” Elim moved the toy a little lower, following Kelas’ insistent writhing. “To think we could’ve been doing this  _ months  _ ago-”

“I only found it- oh!- a few weeks ago. When- mmm- unpacking.” Kelas’ pushed against Elim’s legs when the toy found its way to the sensitive scale above Kelas’ arse. “Can you- I want to  _ move- _ ”

“Hold on-” Elim repositioned himself so that he only straddled one of Kelas’ legs, allowing the smaller Cardassian to rut quite happily against his thigh. Kelas' trapped leg rubbed up against the peak of Elim’s  _ prUt _ , causing all kinds of delicious sensations to spike as Elim worked the ball in small circles above and around Kelas’ full rump, pressing deep into the plush scales and working soft, heat filled mewls from the older doctor. At the same time, he began working his thumb into Kelas’  _ ajan,  _ opening the small entrance up and running his fingers along the base of Kelas’ small not-yet-everted  _ prUt. _

“Elim-” Kelas panted, their scales black with lust. “Elim, I’m-”

“It’s alright - evert for me, Kelas.” With a deep, dizzying groan and a rush of fluid, Kelas everted, their small  _ prUt  _ curving into Elim’s waiting palm. Kelas sagged into the bed with a warm sigh, and barely protested when Elim turned them over and settled with their legs over his hips, smiling softly when Elim pressed a light kiss to their  _ chufa _ .

“I wanted to see your face as we made love.” Elim explained, nuzzling a little at Kelas’  _ chufa _ . “Besides, your knees won’t be too happy if I had you in that position for too long.”

“How thoughtful.” Kelas kneaded at Elim’s sides and back, mapping out scales that they already knew intimately. “Are you…?”

“Not yet.”

“Then pass me the  _ menv’vrall _ . Let me show you what it’s like.”

Elim had expected something pleasurable from the little device, but the first swipe of the oil-slicked vibrating ball brought something far better than simply pleasure. Kelas may have been at a disadvantage, having to reach around to get to his back, but Kelas’ experienced hands rubbing the device across his sensitive scales was the most glorious sensation, across his shoulders, his lower back, his arse, and soon Elim was having to focus on not becoming a puddle and squashing Kelas beneath him. It wasn’t too long before Elim too everted, his own  _ prUt  _ sliding out to rub quite deliciously against Kelas’ own length.

“Good?” Kelas’ voice hummed over Elim’s engorged neck scales, and he shivered.

“I can see why you like it so much.” he replied, turning to press mindless kisses to Kelas’ exposed neck. “It’s very  _ good _ .”

“I thought so.” Kelas allowed a few seconds respite for Elim to unliquefy from the vibrations, before they pulled impatiently at his arse. “Enough foreplay,  _ ss’lei.  _ I’d like you inside me.”

Love-making after foreplay with the  _ menv’vrall _ was an experience in and of itself. Even in places Kelas had not massaged, his scales were incredibly sensitive, especially to the texture of the scale pressed into him as he pushed his  _ prUt  _ into Kelas’ intimacy. It felt like he could feel every groan, every hitch of breath as he and Kelas writhed against each other, the soft bulge of their bellies creating a delicious deep pressure, and their lips connecting between sounds and soft noises. Kelas’ hands were kneading tracks across his oversensitive back, sending jolts of pleasure shooting down to his toe-claws with every well-placed squeeze. 

Kelas too was ensconced in pleasure - Elim could see the textures of the bedsheets were creating heavenly sensations on Kelas’ own back, and if the soft mewls were anything to go by, Kelas was very close to peaking. Elim doubled down and focused on moving in such a way that increased his partner’s pleasure, twisting this way and that until Kelas’ sensitive  _ irllun  _ was being stimulated at every twist and turn, and he himself felt like he was about to burst from the pleasure.

“ _ Elim _ .” Kelas moaned, every consonant elongated into a hiss. “I’m going to- oh  _ stars- _ ”

Kelas’ peak came, and Elim buried themselves deep inside their intimacy, feeling every shudder and twitch of their  _ ajan _ , until he too came, the force of his spunk pushing him out of the smaller man and dripping over the bed sheets. There were a few moments where they just  _ breathed,  _ trying to catch their breaths, before Kelas encouraged him to lie on the bed, embracing and basking in the afterglow. Elim automatically pressed his nose into Kelas’  _ chufa _ , scenting and tasting the different pheromones and the home-scent that he found there.

“That was something  _ else _ , my dear.” Elim finally said, disengaging his nose to press a kiss to Kelas’ lips. “I don’t suppose you have any other devices hidden under your pillow?”

“That one’s only there because it’s my favourite.” Kelas giggled. “The rest are under the bed - in the shoebox.”

“In the  _ shoebox?  _ You said that had batteries in it.”

“Well it  _ does _ . Inside the toys. Some of them at least.” Kelas gave him a devilish grin. “I can’t let you have  _ all  _ the secrets, now can I?”

Elim laughed, well and truly out-played, and settled down to enjoy the afterglow, mentally making a note to examine the contents of the shoebox at the next convenient moment.


End file.
